Description: (Applicant's Description) The Molecular Diagnostics Core provides Cancer Center members with access to technical capability that is not available to individual laboratories. The Core provides established techniques, offers new procedures developed in Cancer Center Research Programs, and facilitates clinical translation of newly developed tests. The Molecular Diagnostics Core contains 4 components: Cytometry: Provides flow cytometry and cell sorting, image cytometry including multi-color quantitative fluorescence microscopy, data analysis, confocal microscopy, and education. Genome Analysis: Provides DNA sequencing, analysis of LOH, linkage, SSCP, and microsatellite instability, and quantitative PCR analysis using TaqMan. Molecular Cytogenetics: Provides fluorescence in situ hybridization (FISH) based capability including probe mapping, copy number and translocation analysis, and comparative genomic hybridization (CGH) for human and murine specimens. It also provides laser capture microdissection, technical consultation, and education. Microarrays: Will provide DNA microarray capability for analysis of genomic copy number changes and mRNA expression levels. Each component of the Molecular Diagnostics Core is directed by a Cancer Center faculty member and operated by a manager. An advisory board consisting of a rotating group of three Cancer Center Program leaders and a representative from each of the departments of Laboratory Medicine and Pathology will oversee core operation and development to assure that resources are apportioned most effectively among the components to meet the needs of the Cancer Center investigators, and that the activities of this core are appropriately complementary to the other Cancer Center cores. Support for the Genome Analysis and Molecular Cytogenetics Shared Resources is requested as part of the CCSG; support for the Microarrays Service is requested under Developmental Funds; and the Cytometry Core is sustained by institutional support.